


Larry 2.0

by JJ1564



Series: Larry 2.0 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, Brotherly Love, Bunker Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, mechanical bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam has a surprise for Dean...





	Larry 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).



> Warning: Wincest - and an improbable sex scene!
> 
> A/N: This is the result of meus_venator saying that Dean’s movements on the mechanical bull, Larry, were sensual – thanks for the prompt my dear! And thanks to my Obi milly_gal for the read-through and support.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Sam smiled, holding out the blindfold to Dean.

 

Dean looked at it with trepidation. “Last time you almost froze my perky nipples off with ice cubes; I hope it’s more fun than that.”

 

“You whined about it, but your perky dick sure seemed to enjoy it.”

 

“I hate my traitor dick, and I hate you.” Dean grumbled.

 

“No, you don’t.” Sam leaned forward to kiss Dean’s forehead.

 

“You’re right, unfortunately.” Dean sighed dramatically.

 

Sam led blindfolded Dean through the Bunker corridors – Dean was sure he was going the longest way possible just to make him feel more anxious and confused.

 

Finally, a door opened, and Sam led him in. “You can take it off now.”

 

Dean removed the blindfold and his eyes widened in surprise. There, in the centre of the room, was a mechanical bull, just like Larry from the bar.

 

“How...when...” Dean walked over and stroked the bull’s snout, as if it were a real beast.

 

“Rowena helped with a transportation spell.”

 

“Rowena? And she did this out of the goodness of her wee black heart?”

 

“She just wants to watch you ride him at some point.” Sam shrugged. “Seemed a fair deal.”

 

“Holy shit,” Dean started to laugh. “This is fucking insane!”

 

“I saw you, Dean.” Sam whispered, walking over to push Dean’s back against the bull.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“On the surveillance tapes from the bar. You were fucking incredible. So sexy, so graceful...”

 

“Hey, I’m not a fucking ballerina, dude!” Dean protested.

 

“Shut up and climb on. I’m gonna watch you, then I’m gonna climb up there and fuck you.”

 

“Holy shit,” Dean repeated. He climbed up on the bull, but when he started it didn’t feel right. There was no cheering crowd, no music, and he wasn’t slightly drunk. He felt self-conscious and he let his thoughts distract him, falling off after just a few seconds.

 

“Performance anxiety?” Sam laughed as he helped him up. “Sorry, I should’ve got you more in the mood.” Sam walked over to a mini fridge Dean hadn’t noticed and took out two beers. There was also a radio, which Sam turned on - it was playing “You Ain’t Seen Nothin’ Yet”, which seemed appropriate.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Dean took a beer and swigged it gratefully. “This is a great set up, Sammy. We’ve got Larry 2.0, now we should put a pool table and a dart board in here too. Our own private bar.”

 

“Good idea. I’ve always wanted to see you spread out on a pool table”

 

“Do you have to bring sex into everything?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, because everything makes me wanna fuck you.”

“Damn, you have one dirty mind, Sammy,”

 

“I have a one-track mind, Dean.” Sam winked. “Have another beer, loosen up a little.”

 

“Thanks. Sorry I couldn’t do it, it just felt weird.”

 

“It was my fault, I was too eager to see you up there. I should’ve got the mood right. Music, beer, and an adoring crowd – well, an adoring crowd of one,”

 

This time was different. Dean was relaxed, quickly finding his rhythm and riding Larry 2.0 like the born cowboy he was. Sam watched in wonder as Dean gripped the bull’s back with his strong thighs and realised he was already getting a hard on from thinking of those thighs wrapped around him. Dean’s upper body moved sensually, riding the movements of the bull, his left arm waving in the air as he whooped and hollered. He looked so fucking happy. Sam knew getting the bull had been a good idea. Dean was happy riding Larry 2.0, and he’d be even happier riding Sam’s dick.

 

The bull came to the end of it’s programme and stopped. Dean leaned back, breathing heavily as he did so, and his long, lean body stretched out along the bull’s back, his head tipping off the edge.

 

“Wow, just look at you!” Sam exclaimed. “That was something!”

 

“It was fucking amazing. Thanks, Sammy.” Dean grinned.

 

“The fun’s not over yet.” Sam promised. “Stay right where you are.” Sam unbuckled the straps he’d had added to the bull. “You’re gonna need to hold on, while I take you for a ride.”

 

“I’m all yours, Sammy,” Dean whispered.

 

Sam climbed up onto the bull, putting his feet into the stirrups – he didn’t want to fall off at an inconvenient moment – and gazed down at Dean. “Holy fuck, you’re beautiful.”

 

Dean was breathing heavily from exertion and from arousal. Sam could see the tell-tale bulge in his jeans. “You’re the beautiful one, Sammy.”

 

“Hush. Let me compliment you.” Sam chastised him. “Gonna open your jeans to see your gorgeous, thick, hard dick.”

 

Dean squirmed a little as Sam unzipped his jeans and lifted his hips so that Sam could pull down his jeans and boxers. Sam pulled them both off, and unzipped himself, pulling out his huge dick.

 

It wasn’t exactly comfortable for either of them – Larry 2.0 was a hard surface to lie on for more than a few minutes and Dean’s back was protesting until Sam entered him, then all he could do was hold on and ride the waves of pleasure Sam’s dick was giving him, the pain in his back forgotten. Sam came just after Dean and ordered Dean to open his eyes to look at him.

 

“That was so fucking amazing,” Sam leaned down to kiss Dean and saw the tiny wince on Dean’s face as the pain in his back returned with a vengeance. “Did I hurt you?” Sam asked, concerned.

 

“No, not you. My back...” Dean grimaced.

 

Sam pulled out of Dean and climbed off Larry, then helped Dean down. “We’re going to shower and then I’m going to massage your poor back. Is that okay?”

 

“Sure, and don’t look so guilty, Sammy, that was worth the pain.”

 

“That’s great, because you know I’m gonna have to do that again.”

 

“And you know I’m gonna need to see you ride Larry 2.0, too.”

 

“No, no way, I’m not...”

 

“Ach, c’mon Sammy, it’s hardly fair to make Dean do all the hard work.” Rowena’s voice startled them both.

 

“Fuck, did you...were you...” Dean blushed and covered his crotch with his hands.

 

“No need for modesty Dean, I’ve seen it all, and it was extremely...hot.” Rowena laughed.

 

“This is your fault, Sam,” Dean hissed.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought she meant she’d watch you at some point, not right now.” Sam apologised.

 

“Our wee deal didn’t specify a day or time, Samuel.” Rowena butted in.

 

“You’re a fucking pervert, Rowena,” Sam growled at her. 

 

“Says the guy fucking his brother!” Rowena retorted. “Cheerio, boys.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean,”Sam repeated, shame-faced.

 

Dean glared at him. “You’re gonna give me the best damn massage ever, then get me pie!”


End file.
